He's a Slytherin Without a Doubt
by UbiquitousTime
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy' sorting - For the Sorting Hat Challenge on HPFC forum - Rated K - Two-shot  or three  -
1. Chapter 1

The lithe blonde boy hid at the back of the crowd, trying to melt into the background.

His father nudged him.

"Scorpius! What are you _doing_? You are a Malfoy; Malfoys don't hide! Come along now," he whisper-shouted.

His mother frowned at the man, pursing her lips.

"Draco, be nice. I'm quite certain you were this nervous on your first day, too," she admonished, before softening her voice and speaking to her son, "oh, don't worry Scorpius. It'll all be fine, you see. Look over there, is Albus and Rose! Why don't you go talk to them, while your father and I have a little chat with their parents?"

At the mention of his friends' names, Scorpius brightened considerably.

"Of course, Mum! Let's go!"

He ran toward the Weasley/Potters, dragging his school trunk behind him. His parents exchanged a look, then followed at a slower pace.

"Rose! Albus!" shouted Scorpius, trying to catch his friends' attention.

At the mention of their names, both Rose and Albus looked over.

"Scorpius!" cried two joyful voices in unison.

"We were looking for you," explained Rose.

"Well, _Rose_ was looking for you. I was just helping her," Albus chuckled.

While the to-be-Hogwarts-students chattered excitedly, the parents also exchanged words.

"How're you today, Draco? Astoria?" asked Hermione, a warm smile gracing her features as she saw her daughter's best friend mother and her own girlfriend approach.

"We're wonderful today, Hermione," replied Astoria, "How are you? And Ronald? And you, Harry, and Ginny?"

"We're great, Astoria," grinned Ginny. She, too, had grown to love Astoria like a sister.

"Same old, same old, mate," Ronald rolled his eyes, directing his words to Draco.

Draco smirked, the same look from all those years ago.

"I agree, but between the three of us, Scorpius is scared out of wits! He's always asking me what would happen if he got sorted into Gryffindor!"

"You don't say," Harry snorted, "so is Al! He's terrified of getting into Slytherin. I've told him that Severus, you, Astoria, Narcissa, and Andromeda were all in Slytherin and didn't turn out all that bad, but he doesn't believe me."

"My Rose is sure as day, she'll be a Gryffindor - I can feel it!"

Meanwhile, the women chattered.

"Oh, Ronald is _so_ sure that Rose'll be a Gryffindor, but she's a little more Ravenclaw-like. She's very studious, striving to do well. And I shan't ever tell anyone but you two this, but Rose isn't a genius at all. She tries very hard, and does very well, but unlike Hugo, she hasn't inherited what Ron calls my 'geniusness'."

Astoria laughed, a bright happy sound like wedding bells.

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm sure it'll be okay. Poor little Scorpius is terrified of getting into Gryffindor, but he won't admit it. He wants to be Slytherin like Draco and I, even though he's surrounded by all these lions!"

"'Mione, that's all right. Rose will be fine, wherever she goes. She'll have Scorpius and Albus no matter what. And Astoria, if Scorpius goes anywhere _but_ Slytherin, I will pay you five hundred galleons! Harry is positive Al is going to Gryffindor - but I know better. Al is a Slytherin, through and through."

The men let out a raucous round of laughter, which effectively broke up their conversation.

Luna drifted over.

"Hello, girls, the train is about to leave in five minutes," she spoke in a dreamy voice.

"Oh! Thanks for the warning, Luna," cried Ginny hastily, before rushing over to give Al a kiss on the forehead and usher him onto the train.

Astoria watched as Draco strode over to Scorpius and whispered in his ear. The boy nodded, smiled brightly, gave his mother a hug and kiss, and bounded onto the train behind Albus.

Hermione cornered Rose, and Ron watched as she spoke. Rose nodded multiple times, kissed her mother on the cheek, hugged her father, and disappeared into the train.

A second later, three heads popped out of a window.

"See you at Christmas!"

And the train pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was for 'the Sorting Hat Challenge' by Stiricide on the HPFC forum. I got the character Scorpius Malfoy. I'm putting the actual sorting either the next chapter or the third, but I don't think I'll make it much longer. I know this was kind of a disappointment, but... I thought it would fit.

And yes, this is AU. This is in _my_ universe, where everything is skewed and there is a bunch of OCs. Also an illegit child of Draco & Hermione. _winkwink_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, I was originally going to make this another chapter for my 50 Things, but I changed my mind and decided to finish my Sorting Hat challenge.

* * *

><p>"Firs' years follow me... Watch yer step 'n no more'n four ter a boat!" bellowed Hagrid, and the nervous first years all closed in around him, entering a boat.<p>

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius piled into a boat with a young girl who had bronzey curls and was even smaller than Albus' sister, Lily.

"Hi, I'm Rose," greeted Rose, before pointing to Albus and Scorpius in turn, "and this is Albus, and this is Scorpius."

The bronze-haired girl with the curls smiled mysteriously at them.

"Hello Rose, hello Albus, hello Scorpius," she murmured quietly, "do you not recognize me?"

She lifted her face and gazed straight into Albus' eyes.

"L-LAVI?" shrieked Rose.

"Lavi! It's you, Lavi, it really is?" asked Albus.

Scorpius gazed critically at her, and Lavi turned her golden stare on Scorpius, and a grin broke out on his face.

"Lavi, where have you been? Uncle Neville said -"

"I was sick. Dad thought I would make others sick, so I've been at home for the past couple of years," she said by way of explanation.

**"****Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

They caught site of the beautiful castle, and no more conversation was heard. The boats docked neatly in a row along the edge of the lake, and the first years scrambled out. As the children huddled and formed a great big clump, Hagrid knocked three times on the great oak door.

A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, early-forties, with salt-and-pepper hair opened the door. He greeted the first years with a gentle smile.

"Here, Professor Longbottom. The firs' years."

"Ah, thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here," he said.

Hagrid nodded to the professor as well as the students, and turned away to leave.

"Now, children. Come along."

Professor Longbottom's voice hardened the slightest bit, and he whirled away in a flurry of black robes and shadows.

He led the eleven-year-olds across the flagged stone floor, into a small chamber off to the side of a large door where voices chattered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he spoke, his voice quiet but haunting, full of authority, yet still amazingly approachable.

"Before the start-of-term banquet begins, you must be Sorted. The Sorting Ceremony is a big deal. You would do well to not mess it up," he murmured silkily, his words resounding throughout the entire chamber.

"You will be Sorted into a House. That House will be - well, a house to you at Hogwarts. You will have classes with your yearmates in your house, you will eat, sleep, drink, study, and _live_ with your house. Do something well, and you will earn house points. Do something wrong, and you will lose house points. Whichever House has the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup, which is a very great honor," continued Professor Longbottom, his voice getting progressively silkier and more haunting, yet still oh-so-caring, as if he were everyone's father.

"There are four Houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. It does not matter which House you are sorted into, and intolerance of peers because they are of a different House is frowned upon," his voice dropped so quiet in this that the children strained to hear him.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments. Tidy yourselves up as well as you can, and follow me," he said at a normal decibel, and it sounded like shouting after all his whispering. He glared severely at a young boy who had a smudge of chocolate right above his upper lip, and at another young girl whose hair was flying all over the place.

He spun on his heel and walked briskly to the large doors they had walked past earlier, and flung them open dramatically.

He led the first years into a line in front of the staff table.

Another professor set an old four-legged stool down in the middle, followed by a slightly battered old hat with a large rip in the brim.

Nothing happened for a moment.

"BILBY!" shouted someone from the crowd, and the hat jerked. The rim opened wide, and it began singing.

_I'm just a tattered hat-_

_but I'm a special tattered hat,_

_for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

_I decide where you belong,_

_So put me on your head,_

_And you'll notice that before long,_

_I'll shout a word instead,_

_Be it Gryffindor,_

_where the brave and mighty _

_courageous and fighty_

_dwell?_

_Or be it Slytherin,_

_where the cunning and ambitious_

_sly and not-so-vicious_

_are?_

_Maybe it'll Ravenclaw,_

_where the smart and witty_

_with intelligence and creativity_

_belong?_

_How about Hufflepuff,_

_where the loyal and fair_

_patient and hardworkers_

_live?_

_Take a chance, live a little!_

_And you'll see where you belong!_

The hat bowed five times - once to each table, and once towards the first years and staff. Then it stilled again, and Professor Longbottom pulled a scroll out of his robe.

His voice, though quiet as before, spread through the Great Hall with ease.

"When I call your name, you will try the Sorting Hat on. Once it announces your house, you'll take it off and go sit with your house."

"Belby, Kaitlyn!"

A young girl with snow-white hair tumbling down her shoulders and crisp blue eyes glided up to the stool, and put the Hat on. Within moments, it shouted her house.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The girl joined her housemates as everyone cheered.

"Boot, Susanna!"

A tiny girl who could've been eight years old had she not just been called, scrambled toward the Hat and jammed it on her head. It enveloped her head completely, and all that was visible was her mass of chestnut curls.

"RAVENCLAW!" cried the Hat, and Susanna Boot ran off to join Kaitlyn Belby and her housemates.

More names were called, including "Corner," "Creevey," and Scorpius began chatting with Rose, Albus, and Lavi.

"Finnegan," "Goldstein," "Higgs," "Jordan," and finally, "Longbottom, Lavi!"

Lavi walked confidently up the stool, picked the Hat up gingerly by the brim and set it on her head.

_Well, what have we here? Little Lavi Longbottom, daughter of Professor Neville and Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott, indeed?_

_**Yes.**__**Hat, please just sort me.**_

_Straight and to-the-point, are we? Smart - incredibly - brave, and cunning... So we've got Slytherin or Gryffindor, with a touch of Ravenclaw._

_**It doesn't matter, Hat. My mum was a Hufflepuff, my dad was a Gryffindor. My best friend's parents were Slytherins and Ravenclaws can't be that bad.**_

_Tolerant, then. Well, it'll have to be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and Lavi was welcomed warmly into their clutches.

After Longbottom came "Macmillan," "Maddock," "Madley," and then "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Blonde-headed Scorpius walked up the Hat with as much confidence as he could muster, and summoned all the Malfoy-training from his father.

_Well, well, well. What have we here? A Malfoy? I suppose you no doubt want to get into Slytherin or else you'll get disowned?_

_**Not sure. Mum says it doesn't matter, but I'm sure it does to Dad.**_

_Not much of a choice you've got, boy. You're a Slytherin all the way..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius took the Hat off, flashed a grin at Rose and Albus (who had yet to be Sorted), waved at Lavi, and took a seat at the Slytherin table.

After "Nott," "Oakby," "Owens," "Peasegood," "Peterson," and "Polkin," finally came "Potter, Albus!"

Whispers erupted all over the hall, following the second Potter child to the stool. Nervously, Albus pulled the Hat over his eyes and sat quietly.

_A Potter? With a Slytherin-esque mind, no less?_

_**Please put me in Gryffindor! I'm a Potter! I **__belong __**in Gryffindor!**_

_Your father was almost a Slytherin, and you are a Slytherin, no matter what._

_**No! I'm a Gryffi -**_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whispering ceased, and a shocked silence filled the hall.

Professor Longbottom pulled himself together quickly, and his voice rung out.

"Please join your house, Mr. Potter," he said.

Numbly, Albus nodded and wobbled over to the Slytherin table before collapsing next to Scorpius.

After Albus came, "Pucey," "Quirke," "Rowle," "Schmidt," "Sloper," "Smith," "Thomas," "Warrington," and finally, the only one left, "Weasley, Rose!"

She walked up gracefully, and with extreme delicacy, laid it down on her light auburn curls.

_You are a mystery, child._

_**Am I?**_

_You are not a Ravenclaw, as much as you may think so. You are not ambitious enough for Slytherin, either._

_**I am smart! I'm very smart, I'm smarter than Hugo! And I have ambitions!**_

_Do not fool yourself, young one._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bwahahaha, I feel mean. Rose is a Hufflepuff. xD I think one day I'll post my NextGen universe so nobody gets all confused.


End file.
